


I've Never Seen Vienna || Wilbur Soot

by Creatively_dumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, ghost - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_dumb/pseuds/Creatively_dumb
Summary: Ashleigh's shaky life seems to have finally flipped over. After being brought miles away from her childhood home and being forced to start over again during her senior year, she meets some guy named Wilbur on a particularly dark urban night. It's not long before she's thrown into a quest to put a lost soul to rest, getting tangled in family drama, unfinished business and an urban legend that might have more truth behind it than she thought...First ever story on ao3!! Please take it easy on me everything is pretty scary- I'm hoping to update once weekly! Hope you guys enjoy this onehttps://www.instagram.com/p/CH_jlxoH4Sh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link [cover art]Cross posted on Wattpad!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1 - City Lights

I thought my life was only going downhill. I didn't know how bumpy and varied it would get before I met him.

I had just moved away from my childhood home before my senior year could begin. Miles of pavement tore everything I knew away from me. I had to start all over again with a mental state that could just self implode at any moment.

My dad never understood. He never listened to me. He was the authority and therefore was always right. I guess I shouldn't complain since I had food over the table and a roof over my head. Who cares if it's in a completely different location, right? He had found a better opportunity somewhere else, and I just had to roll with it.

But I couldn't.

The cold air was pounding on my back as I ran away from our apartment. We had gotten into an argument, which was fairly common for us. But this one was particularly nasty. I was running away as far and as fast as I could from him, running along the pathway next to the river. I don't think I had ever run that fast before.

The streetlight lit up the way as I continued towards an unknown location. I had been coming to this walkway ever since we moved here, though it was only in broad daylight. I had never come here at night. I was surprised by how empty it seemed. But then again, it was around 10:30 pm when I left my place.

I was crying while running, my sobs further clogging my already rushed breathing. I had to stop. I got close to the railing and just leaned onto it, trying to catch my breath. My heart was beating so loud, I couldn't take it anymore.

The sound of the rushing river was calming, one of the only things that felt nice about this urban mess. The sound would always remind me of home. I caught a glimpse of the city lights in the water, the waves reflecting the yellow, purple and blue lights scattered across the buildings.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" someone asked beside me.

My heart skipped a beat as I whipped towards my right. There he stood, tall with a grey sweater and black pants. His eyes were glued to the scene, his glasses reflecting a bit of purple light on his face. His hair was dark and fluffy, some of it tucked under a grey beanie. I hadn't noticed him standing there before.

"Oh uh-" I stuttered in a shaky voice. I looked back at the river and looked up at the city. He was right, it did look nice. Only then I had noticed how bright they were.

_It's a big active city, of course they're bright._

"Oh uhm- yeah, I guess..." I replied, a little unsettled by his sudden appearance. I thought that maybe I just hadn't noticed him before.

"You know, they say that looking at pretty things is a good form of therapy," he continued. "Really calms the nerves."

I scoffed and smiled a bit. "Where did you hear that from?"

"I don't quite remember. All I can say is that it works."

We continued to stare at the city in silence. Just a stranger and I watching the lights, paying attention to any flicker or flash.

"You come here often?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll always find me here."

"Really? I've never seen you around."

"I can't blame you, no one ever does."

I let out a little laugh. "Heh, tell me about it."

"So what brings you out here at night?" he asked, finally looking at me. "It's usually completely deserted at this time of day." From what I could see he had, very dark eyes, almost pure black. They were kinda pretty.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding his gaze. I wasn't a big fan of eye contact. "Eh, just needed some fresh air," I lied. "I've never really been here while it's dark."

"Well there's a first time for everything." he said, turning his attention back at the city.

And just like that we clicked. We kind of trailed off for a bit, talking about different subjects. At one point, we somehow started talking about arcade games.

"You know, there's an arcade not so far from here," he said. "Right next to the pizza place."

"Yeah I've been there once," I replied. "Didn't stay for long though."

"Why is that?"

I have to admit, it's because I realized that arcades were no fun alone. You're just left wandering around, occasionally poking at different machines. I also was broke. But I didn't exactly want some stranger to know that. It just sounded sad, even to me. "Oh, my eyes can get sensitive to light sometimes, I started getting a headache from all the neon."

"Well that's a shame... do you have a favourite arcade game?"

"Eh, PacMan?"

"Oh? A classic one aren't we?"

"Well, my uncle used to own a machine," I told him. "We would always play on it at family gatherings. I was terrible at it, but it was fun."

He smiled as if what I said made him think of something. "I once got my dad one of those plastic arcade consoles that you could plug into the TV. I forget what game it was already, but I can recall the fact that he was hooked on it for a solid two weeks."

I let out a small cackle at his little story. It felt a bit weird at the time to talk about stuff like that to someone I didn't know. We were suddenly exchanging stories as if we've known each other for at least a little while. But we had just met about twenty minutes ago.

The conversation was comforting in a way, but I couldn't help feeling a bit on the edge.

We talked for a bit, jumping from topic to topic to fill the quiet. It went from games, to pets, to books, to different restaurants. I haven't been to many since I got here, just the regular fast food place.

"There's a small diner two blocks from here called Mintleaf," Wilbur said. "They definitely have the best fries around."

"Well maybe I'll check it out sometime this week," I said with a slight grin. "Sounds delicious."

"Oh it really is. Their chicken wings are heavenly."

"Noted."

I couldn't quite remember the last time I had chicken wings. All I could think of were fuzzy memories of a night out with my parents.

"Well, I used to live close to this diner called the North." I started. "My parents and I would go there at least one time per month. I'd always order the same thing: mac and cheese. The best damn mac and cheese I've ever tasted."

He let out one of those little nose exhales and turned his head towards me. "You really liked mac and cheese back then, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah definitely. Still do. Call me Thomas Jefferson because I'm great at eating it, but horrible at making it."

He cracked up at my dumb joke. "Really? I don't remember that happening in Hamilton."

We laughed together for a bit. It felt good to laugh with someone, even if I didn't know him very well. It's been a while since I found someone to make dumb jokes like that with.

"I see you are a man of culture," I said.

"Indeed I am," he replied. "God, I haven't thought about that musical in years."

"I don't know if you've heard, but the movie just came out this summer."

"Movie?"

"Yeah! Well- recorded performance. It's on Disney plus."

I've watched that one movie at least five times now. I don't think I'll ever get bored of it. Wilbur looked surprised to hear that there was an official film that had been released, even though everyone was talking about it for a while.

He hopped onto another subject. "Do you know how to play any instruments?" he asked

"Well, I know a little bit of guitar... not a lot though," I replied.

"Do you own a guitar?"

"Well, yeah, I do. It's kinda how I learn, ya dig?"

I leaned back on the railing and looked at my phone to check the time. It was 11:35pm.

My eyes widened. I hadn't realized I was there for almost an hour. "Oh shit, I gotta go!" I said, shoving my phone back in my pocket. "My dad's gonna be pissed..."

"It was a lovely time talking to you Ashleigh," he said. "Well, you'd better hurry on before your dad thinks you're deceased or something."

I scoffed at his comment, but couldn't help giggling a bit. "Yeah yeah, it was a lovely time talking to you too Wilbur," I replied. "I hope I'll get to see you around soon."

"What about tomorrow? Same place? Perhaps a bit earlier so we can talk more?"

I thought for a bit. I wasn't really doing anything tomorrow anyway so...

"Sounds like a plan Stan," I said, finger gunning in his direction. "I'll see you then."

I turned away and started heading back toward my apartment.

"Oh, and one more thing!" he called out, causing me to stop and turn around.

"Yea?"

"Bring your guitar if you can, okay?"

Now that I look back on it, it was a really weird request. But I just shrugged and turned back around.

"I'll think about it," I said, walking off into the night.


	2. Since I saw Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashleigh meets Wilbur for the second time, this time bringing her old guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for not updating for a while! The concept of this chapter was supposed to be the third, but the original second chapter was hella boring. In the end I scrapped it and decided to just go right for the juicy bits lol. Hope you enjoy!

I admit I did have my doubts. I had just met him, and I had realized after coming back home that we hadn't decided on a time. But I did make a promise I wasn’t just gonna ghost him without trying to see him again. Plus, I wanted to go back. 

So there I was, walking back to the walkway at 9 pm on a Friday, the strap of my old guitar case on my back. My dad was working the evening shift that night, so I was pretty much free to go without him asking questions. I mean, why would someone go out with a guitar on a Friday night?

Well, maybe someone would perform at an open mic night, but that’s beside the point. 

The place was less deserted than the previous night. I saw a couple looking at the same lights I had watched with Wilbur the night before. Wilbur himself wasn’t far off of them. He saw me and waved, and I waved back.

“You came back!” he said with a grin. He had the same clothes he had the previous night, though his smile seemed brighter. He was looking in my direction. I waved at him, and he gestured for me to follow him. 

We walked off further down the walkway and sat on a small hill. There was a park with a playground not too far off from where we were, I could hear people talking from the swing set. 

“You actually brought the guitar,” he said, pleasantly surprised. 

“Well yeah, I did say I was gonna bring it,” I replied, taking the case off my back and opening it. “I don’t know if it’s tuned or not, I just grabbed it before going out.”

He slowly reached for it, kind of the same way you’d carefully touch something that you know is potentially charged with static. His hand grabbed the neck and he stayed in that position for a moment. 

“I don’t mind,” he said. “You have a tuner?”

“I could download one.”

I took out my phone and went to the app store. He picked up the guitar and positioned himself. “I haven’t played in years, I think I still remember a few chords.”

He seemed happy to touch an instrument again. He gently strummed the strings. The sound was barely music. 

“Yikes,” I giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m working on it.”

I was waiting for the app to download. Wilbur smiled and started picking at the strings.”I think I could manage, at least there’s not a string missing.”

“I haven’t touched that thing in a while, I’m surprised it hasn’t fallen apart.”

“Well, a guitar wouldn’t just rot now, would it?”

“Eh, guess you’re right.”

He tried out a few chords, taking a moment to warm up. “You know, an out of tune guitar could be in itself a different instrument,” he said. “All you would need to do is find the notes that don’t sound like a dying cat.”

“But in the end, it’s still a guitar, right?” I asked. 

“Well, think of it this way,” he started, playing what I assumed was a C chord. “A baritone guitar is called a guitar, but it’s still different. It’s just bigger and lower.” 

“But if you purposefully leave a guitar untuned, it’s still a guitar. The strings just sound weird,” I argued. “Nothing really changes, would you call a guitar with a different tuning another instrument?”

He thought about what I said. “Shit- you’re right-” he said, muting the sound with his palm. 

I checked my phone, the tuner had just finished downloading. I opened it. “Here it is,” I said. “Go crazy.”

I would select the strings and Wilbur would fix it on the guitar. “I- I completely forgot that there were other tunings to a guitar,” he admitted, giggling sheepishly. “I thought I was onto something there.”

I smiled and looked at him. “Well, you kinda were. If other tunings weren’t a thing I would’ve called you a genius,” I said.

He tuned the last string and strummed once. “If my memory is correct, this is in tune,” he said. 

“Yep, you got it.” 

“You wanna hear a song, Ashleigh?”

“Sure man, you have the guitar after all.”

“If I remember how it goes that is-”

He started playing with the strings, trying out different picking patterns. After a few tries, he settled on one and he beamed. “Never thought I’d hear this again,” he said.

The tune was unfamiliar to me, yet the sound had a nostalgic feeling to it. Wilbur closed his eyes and started to sing, the melody coming back to him seemingly all at once.

_“A cute bomber jacket you’ve had since sixth forth_

_Adorned with patches of places you’ve been_

_Is nothing on my khaki coat I got_

_From a roadside, when I was sixteen…”_

He continued, messing up occasionally. Every time, he would giggle a bit, sliding in a quick “sorry” or “oops” every now and then. I would giggle along, there was something about his laugh that was contagious. 

There was this one verse that really stuck to me:

_“It’s been sixty weeks since I saw Vienna_

_A bandage and a white smile slapped across my face_

_I’ll pick up my hiking boots when I am ready_

_And I’ll put down my roots when I’m dead”_

I don’t know why it stood out, it just felt simple. Simple, yet loaded. 

It's kinda like him in a way. 

Wilbur finished his song, and I clapped for him. He bowed the best he could bow sitting down with a guitar on his lap. He chuckled, fumbling around a bit. “I’m assuming you liked it?” he asked. “I kind of messed up a lot there-” 

“That’s better than I could ever do,” I replied. “I’ve never heard that song, what’s it called?”

“Oh, it’s a song that I wrote a long time ago. I forget what I called it.”

“Well, you did remember most of the lyrics,” I shrugged. 

“The brain works strangely sometimes.”

“Heh, yeah.”

We were quiet for a second. “I mean, that Vienna line seemed pretty specific,” I remarked. “Had it really been sixty weeks when you wrote that song?” 

Wilbur laughed and hugged the guitar, his body rocking a bit. “I’ve never been to Vienna,” he said. “I guess that country just felt significant back then.”

“Well, it is a really pretty city. I needed to do a research paper on it once.” I said.

“You remember what you wrote for that paper?”

“Not a clue.”

We laughed together, a cold breeze running through the area. He looked up at the city lights, then at me. “I reckon it is a beautiful city, wonder what it’s like at night.” 

I sighed, wondering the same thing. “Yeah, bet it’s better than whatever this place is.”

“You’re new here, correct?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I replied. 

“You don’t like it here?” 

“Well… it’s complicated…”

“Oh I understand, you don’t need to explain anything if you don’t want to.” 

I gave it some time, carefully choosing what to say. “Well, I’ve never really lived in the city before. I’m also not exactly the most extroverted person around. I guess it’s just been a bit… cold?” 

“Well, hopefully, I can give you a semblance of warmth,” he said, scooting closer. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I blurted out and I immediately regretted it. “I mean, we’ve only known each other for like, a day and a half,” I pointed out, rubbing the back of my neck.

Wilbur paused for a moment, then a small grin formed across his face. “Why wouldn’t I Ashleigh?” he asked. “You just seemed to need a bit of kindness, you know?” 

“So, out of pity?”

“No no no!” he quickly rebutted. “I kinda know how you feel, the city can just feel… cold sometimes.” 

I sighed. “Well, you seem to enjoy the lights quite a bit.” 

“Well, they are pretty,” he said, his gaze instinctively locking on them. “I guess it’s one positive thing about the place.”

I looked away from him as he looked back at me. “Well, on the bright side, you did make a new friend, right?”

I turned back towards him and we locked eyes. There was something pale in them, like an icy blue, though I just assumed it was just a reflection of the lit-up building. 

“Huh, I haven’t thought about it that way,” I admitted. “I haven’t made any new friends in like two years.”

“Well, maybe you should, you are the new girl after all I’m assuming,” he said, making jazz hands. “I’m sure someone would be willing to listen if you tried to talk.”

“I’ve tried, it never really worked out.” 

“Well, maybe try again?” 

I turned back around, picking at the grass “Eh, I dunno..”

We sat in silence for a bit, trying to find something else to say. Wilbur perked up as if he remembered something. “Wanna hear a song I once wrote about how Karen took the kids?” 

I laughed at both the timing and the concept. I gave him my blessing, and there he started again. 

The rest of the evening was just me and Wilbur messing around. He would play a song and then we would talk for a bit. He said that he used to write songs a lot, but he had forgotten quite a few of them. I’d imagine that it would be the case if you haven’t heard any song for a long time. 

I asked if he had a phone number or any social media. He just told me that he had an Instagram account, but he hasn’t touched it since 2015. 

“So you don’t have a phone?” I asked.

“Well, I used to. I dropped it in the river a while back” he replied. 

“You didn’t get a new one?”

“I just never got around to doing so.” 

I had just shrugged off what we said and went back to regular talk and banter. Soon enough it was 11 pm, and I had to go back.

As we stood up, Wilbur gave me back my guitar and I put it away in the bag. “Well, when should we meet up again?” I asked, slinging the bag on my shoulder. 

“Well, whatever works for you, Ashleigh,” he insisted. “I’m here fairly often in my off time,” 

“Same time? 9 pm?”

“That sounds fantastic,” he said. He stretched out his hand. “Until next time,” he said with an exaggerated accent, a smirk drawn at the corner of his mouth.

I shook his hand, he was oddly cold to the touch. “Until next time Mr. Wilbur," I said, mimicking his tone.

I started walking away, turning my head around and giving him a slight wave. He waved back, one hand in his pocket. He stood there as I moved further away from him.

I wonder how long he stayed there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Never Seen Vienna playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1eucoFjPAtiM4dSUb3jbpU?si=Nl_yGz6_Qn-Tbw-BFZM5Ow 
> 
> Instagram (I post different mcyt content on there): https://www.instagram.com/creatively_dumb._/
> 
> Twitter (might post more there soon!): https://twitter.com/Creatively_Dumb


End file.
